TMNT Dark Stories
by N Jas J
Summary: A bunch of short verses or choruses from different songs that I will use in shorts. And please understand each chapter has NOTHING to do with each other! Rated for, idk, death. Yes, death.
1. Give Me A Sign

Hi! Jas is back after disappearing for a month because of exams! Well, this is to keep you busy while I think of something realistic for my story "Sorry, Bro" (if you've read it) well, I will MOSTLY be using only parts of songs for this story and they will not be linked other than the fact they're TMNT-related. So, why make you wait and read this crap? Enjoy! Oh and I dont own the guys OR the songs used. Any of them. Revie :3

* * *

><p><em>Give Me A Sign – Breaking Benjamin<em>

_I can feel you falling away _

"Hey, Donnie?" The youngest turtle asked. Donatello was hard at work on the computer and didn't even turn around when he replied with a "Yeah?" Michelangelo placed a gentle hand on Don's shoulder. "Ever since Leo left, you've seemed a bit detached. I know it's hard, with your job at all, but you're starting to act like Leo when he was here – caring about the family so much that you can't even spend time with us. I think Raph needs some talking to, too."

_No longer the lost  
>No longer the same <em>

The purple-banded turtle looked up from the screen. "I know Mikey, and I'm sorry you haven't been as close as before but things have changed and until Leo gets back, this is how it's gonna be. And I can't help it that Leo should've returned months ago, but he hasn't and I can't do much to change the fact I have to make up for him being gone as much as I can because Raph definitely won't, and I'm not going to make you take the responsibility." He looked into his younger brother's eyes – baby blue, an ocean of sorrow.

_And I can see you starting to break_

Michelangelo studied his brother. He looked tensed, over-worked, like he hadn't slept for months…which is almost true, and in pieces. He could feel it. Donatello was all over the place, trying to keep himself collected. The fact that he was never trained to be a leader like Leo had been made it hard to cope and Raph's nightly disappearance, returning injured, bruised and cut, made it a lot harder.

_I'll keep you alive_  
><em>If you show me the way<em>

Don was enveloped in a hug out of the blue. "It's alright bro, I'll be there for you if you'll ever need me." Mikey said, honest to the letter. It was at that very moment in which Don knew that there would be a turtle who'd always get his back and be there whenever he needed someone to understand him.

_Forever - and ever  
>the scars will remain<em>

And he knew that he would always remember all the crap he went through, and will have to keep going through until Leo returned.

But he also knew that there was one turtle that he trusted, one turtle that would never leave him.


	2. Without You

_Without You – Breaking Benjamin (I don't own it)_

_I wanted to forgive  
>I'm trying to forgive<em>

"I'm sorry, Mikey! I-I didn't mean it!" Raph apologized. His brother only glared back at him with tear-filled eyes.

_Dont leave me here again  
>I'm with you forever, the end<em>

"Please, bro. I'm sorry! I promise I won't hurt you ever again! I'll be there for you when you get nightmares! Just don't hate me…!"

_Sing something new  
>I have nothing left<em>

"That's what you say _every time_, Raph! And I've forgiven you every time you say something that hurts me a lot! I don't know…if I can forgive you anymore…" the orange-banded turtles said, tears running down his eyes and wetting his bandanna.

_I can't face the dark without you_

"Please…don't do this bro… The only reason I can say I enjoy being in the dark is because I know that if I don't, I won't be able to protect you from it…" Raphael's voice quivered.

_There's nothing left to lose  
>The fight never ends<em>

Michelangelo sighed. "Raph…the more I hang around you, the more hurt I will get… You get into fights with Leo and when I try to cheer you up or get you to calm down, this is _always_ the outcome of it all!"

"Mikey, please… what's there to lose in just _forgiving_ me?" Raph asked, desperate. "I swear you don't even have to be my best friend, as long as I know I'm forgiven!"

_I can't face the dark without you_

Michelangelo considered the times Raph had saved him from a certain doom, be it his nightmares or otherwise. "I…"

"I forgive you Raph. But stop begging, it makes you look weak!" Mikey said with a mischievous smirk. He heard a growl in response...


	3. Hero

_Hero – Skillet (just borrowing)_

_I need a hero to save me now  
>I need a hero (save me now)<br>I need a hero to save my life_

Michelangelo stood, shocked, scared to death. Right before his eyes, his brothers had fallen, to the hands of Shredder. And as the enemy dashed forward, laughing at him, still in shock and unable to move, he knew that he had to get his grip soon or he'd be turtle soup.

_A hero'll save me (just in time)_

'Or just a hero', he thought, as he remembered his brothers, years of living together flashed in his mind…

_I've gotta fight today  
>To live another day<em>

_Speakin' my mind today  
>(My voice will be heard today)<em>

…and he found the willpower to move again, to live his life so that his brother's deaths will not be in vain.

"You…killed…my…brothers!" Michelangelo yelled as he attacked the Shredder who countered his skillfully. Michelangelo kept attacking, partly for his brothers but mostly to survive this battle. He had learnt through experience that the Shredder was _not _merciful, and he had to get away.

_I've gotta make a stand  
>But I am just a man<br>(I'm not superhuman)_

And as time moved on, Michelangelo got tired from his never-ceasing battle. Tired, he took a step back.

_My voice will be heard today_

"I wanna ask you one thing…" he said.

"Go ahead, freak, before I kill you, like I did with all your brothers." The Shredder responded smugly.

"What did us turtles ever do to you…to make you hate us so much?" Michelangelo asked, frustrated as he ran back into the battle.

_It's just another war_

"If we're the freaks, what are you? All we want to do is help save a race that isn't even ours and you're going about wanting to torture and kill us?" Mikey said, never faltering.

_Just another family torn  
>(My voice will be heard today)<br>It's just another kill_

"Just because we happened to be turtles, doesn't mean we're inhumane! We walk, talk and feel like others! Why can't you see that? 'Who cares? They're just freaks. Go ahead, kill the whole family!' Well, you know as much as I do that we _do _feel, don't you? You just don't care." Mikey continued hitting with all his might and swiftly darted about, Shredder being unable to keep up with him._  
><em>

_The countdown begins to destroy ourselves_

Being unable to fight anymore, Shredder pulled out a remote with a single button and pressed it.

_0:59_

Michelangelo turned as he heard a constant beeping; giving Shredder the opening he needed to escape.

_0:45_

Michelangelo didn't bother to chase the piece of scum and instead began carrying his brothers to another building, one that wouldn't blow up.

_0:33_

First Don…

_0:21_

…then Raph…

_0:07_

…then Leo.

_0:00_

As he carried Leo's carcass to the building, he felt the explosion catch up with him, pushing him further through the air, hitting the ground hard and fading into black…


	4. Bring Me To Life

**I don't own anything…except my ideas.**

* * *

><p><em>Bring Me to Life – Thousand Foot Krutch<em>

_Open your mind, don't let it slip  
>And take you on a midnight ride that's wicked<em>

"C'mon Donatello, keep your mind on the job!" the genius turtle muttered to himself as he tried to work on his new invention. For some reason and also for the first time, he found himself not being able to concentrate. His mind kept wandering.

_Everyone around it comes in feeling  
>Fed up with the way their rooms are hidden<em>

'Why do we have to stay here; underground, undercover, undiscovered? While all the humans are up there, luxuriously, we have to stay down here and fight for _them_? I hate being invisible! Wait, no…not hate…actually, yes. I _do _hate being invisible, and I'm positive my brothers agree. I want to show the world every little thing I've invented and maybe, someday, win the Nobel Prize! But that's not possible without being dissected and experimented on,' the turtle thought.

_Take me to a place where doors are open  
>A lovely little place where no one's broken<em>

Donatello decided to abandon his work for a while. "Hey, Leo! I'm going out for a while. Just for a short run." His brother acknowledged by nodding, knowing that Donatello would be careful so as not to be spotted.

Don left and started running to nowhere in particular and only stopped to catch his breath. 'Weird. This feels more like something Raph would do,' he thought, sighing. Enjoying the nice view of New York at night time, Don made himself comfortable on the rooftop and just sat there watching the world roll by.

_Welcome to the world that no one's livin'_

Donatello felt shadows fall upon him. He stood up, turned around and pulled out his bo staff. The Foot had him surrounded. 'Shell, all I wanted was to get away from precisely _this_.' He muttered under his breath.

_Just wanna break out and escape this prison_

Obviously not in the mood for standing around, Don charged forward to the closest Foot ninja, letting loose a yell. He fought with all his strength. 'There's a pattern in everything…just have to find this one,' he thought. 'Duck, turn, attack, sidestep, attack, turn, duck, sidestep…' and the list went on in his head but there were too many of them for one turtle, be it Leo, Raph, Mikey or himself, to defeat alone. Soon enough, Don felt an excruciating pain in the middle of his plastron, sharp and piercing. Everything faded black, and as his eyes closed, the last sound he heard was the sound of metal clashing…

_Bring me to life, breathe air into me  
>It's taken me my whole life to realize all the things I've never seen<em>

'Where am I? Why can't I open my eyes? Wait…think for a minute, Donnie…what exactly happened… I left the lair to get some fresh air…and I got attacked. But somebody saved me… I think.'

_Don! Wake up!  
>You better wake up, bro!<br>Donnie…please wake up…  
>My son, can you hear me?<em>

'Leo? Raph? Mikey? Master Splinter? Yea, I can here you. I wish I could wake up but I can't exactly open my eyes. I'm still _alive_, aren't I? Because I sure hope so. I haven't gotten to do so many things. I haven't seen as much as I've hoped to, neither have I achieved as much as I can…'

_Bring me to life, breathe air into me  
>Take me from the darkness that I feel 'cause I just wanna be free<em>

'Wow…I feel really tired…I just wanna…let go...'

_I…I don't think he's gonna make it…  
>Shut it, Fearless.<br>The wound is really deep. I'm not sure if anyone can survive it…_

_Bring me to life!_

'Wound? Oh yeah, that one… Wow, so I'm _not _going to make it after all…' he chuckled slowly.

_*silence*  
>Donnie…?<br>DONNIE!  
>That is enough, Michelangelo…let your brother go in peace…<em>

* * *

><p>I don't know, but I think this felt really out of character. Well, flame if you wanna, I'm kinda tired and this is the best I can think up... Sorry readers (if anyone reads this anyways) but c'mon, <em>nobody<em> doesn't have their moment of depression. Don is a smart turtle, he must've thought about it now and then and he might've just over-thought it this time. which in my fic, led him to death. And now, i'm going to be slain by a certain turtle. And his brothers. Oh and feel free to PM me a suggestion (like one kind soul out there has) and I'll credit you. You can just give me a song to work on or a storyline and I'll find the song or give me both. I'll be sure to credit you in it.

C'ya! -Jas (moody)


	5. Happiness Machine

**Don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

><p><em>Happiness Machine – Sum 41<em>

_Warning signs read desolation  
>On the road of desperation<em>

'What can I make you do to notice me? I feel so left out…like nobody cares for me…but I have to look after everyone else!_'_ The thoughts were screaming in his mind – alarming, loud and impossible to push aside…

_Happiness machines, I'm coming clean  
>What can you do for me?<em>

'I've done everything for all these years I've lived…and what do I get in exchange? No appreciation, not a word of thanks or a gesture of gratefulness…'

_I do want to feel  
>something you call real<em>

'You say that I should learn to loosen up, spend more time with you guys…but whenever I try to, I'm ignored! You all feel that I'm a stick in the sand, a pain in the neck, and I know it. You claim that I'm serious just for the sake of being perfect, but the fact that you know and are ignoring is that I'm not. I'd do anything to watch all of you grow into who you are now, but I've missed that, all to keep you alive.'

_I don't think that I've got  
>time for these scars to heal<em>

'And it hurts to know that I've gone all out to keep all of you safe, tried my best to protect you… I've been wounded and maimed to protect you…'

_And the days just go by  
>leaving questions in my mind<em>

'And only these past days did I ever ask… _why? _Why have I spent whatever I have of a life to protect you and not once have I given a second thought for myself? I know I'm your brother, but you're mine too…'

_I guess I'll find the answers  
>some day in another life<em>

'Maybe…maybe I should just…it might be the answer, the solution to this…this hell…'

_Oh oh oh oh  
>So here now I stand at the end<br>Of a dark road out of hell_

'It's sad, really…that I now feel that this is the only way out of my misery…but I now know that it is…'

_It's not so hard as I depart  
>What a way to become a man<em>

'Goodbye, my family. I hope that throughout what short life I lived, I have done you proud. Please don't let my lifetime of efforts be ruined by dying young. I…I love you. And I hope you feel the same way…'

There was a sound of liquid crashing onto the rooftop Leo stood, followed by a thud as his body fell with ease…

* * *

><p><strong>Hope this wasn't too...not Leo-like for you...<strong>


	6. Until The Day I Die

A/N: Hey guys! If you want an apology on my hiatus, it's on Sorry Bro. Anyways, song is "Until The Day I Die" by Story of the Year. Enjoy!

_Until the day I die_

_I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
>Until the day I die<br>I'll spill my heart for you_

Raph had thought about it before. They led a dangerous life, though they'd never give it up for anything. But everytime any of his brothers got so hurt that it ranked eleven, on a scale of one to ten, Raph really wondered how he'd cope should any of his brothers die. And then he'd ignore the very thought.

_As years go by  
>I race the clock with you<br>But if you died right now  
>You know that I'd die too<br>I'd die too_

And there were days where Raph couldn't put those thoughts of death in a chained-up safe in his head. And he never needed to ponder long. It was obvious. Should his brothers die, he'd die along with them. And if not physically, then he'd damn right be dead inside. Raph reflects that he'd rather not suffer the latter.

_You remind me of the times  
>When I knew who I was (I was)<br>But still the second hand will catch us  
>Like it always does<em>

Raph tries not to think about the cons his life has. It's hard, especially when he can't always be drinking his problems, and he shouldn't be doing that when Mikey is badly injured and he can only watch hos brother be stitched up.

Moments like those, Raph becomes aware of many things. Small sounds that may be a threat, his brother stirring in his sleep, the reasons why he wished Mikey wasn't caught up in this life. He really wishes Mikey could keep the innocence most people have, not having to be wounded and scarred over and over again. And he wishes Mikey had a chance to live a proper life. Not this.

_We'll make the same mistakes  
>I'll take the fall for you<br>I hope you need this now  
>Cause I know I still do<em>

And there are days, sometimes, Raph screws up. Big-time. Raph remembers those moments, when they were twelve. And he would mess-up so bad. Leo could never watch his little brother hurt. He'd take the blame, and comfort the guilty Raph. Even now, Leo would take the fall for Raph's doings. Raph wonders if Leo was aware that Raph had made a silent vow to protect all his brothers.

_Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
>I'll spill my heart for you<br>Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
>I'll spill my heart for you<em>

And the day Leo was stabbed. And Raph wasn't fast enough to help him. The painful days that followed. Raph would just stare at his brother, waiting. Waiting for when he'd awaken from his deep sleep. The anguish, the burning black flames eating at his heart, tinted with worry, self-hate. He'd do anything to have been the one stabbed.

He knew he couldn't.

_Should I bite my tongue?  
>Until blood soaks my shirt<br>We'll never fall apart  
>Tell me why this hurts so much<em>

There have been so many words. Regretted. Painful. Words from his own lips. Necessary. The words exchanged on the rooftops. Had those been necessary? He doesn't think so. He reasons that it was, to lift his conscience. It had been painful, too. Not the punches that had followed. Having had to fight the brother he looked up to most? Raph never felt pain as blinding and pure. Not even close.

_My hands are at your throat  
>And I think I hate you<em>

Yet he could never hate his brothers. No matter what's been done. He'd forgive them. Any of his brothers could have killed him and Raph would have forgiven them. He'd believe that they would have had their reasons. He'd never hate them. If he hated anything, he'd hate himself. Everything they do is a reflection of what he had caused.

Yes, Raph thinks. He does, truly hate himself.

_But still we'll say, "remember when"  
>Just like we always do<br>Just like we always do_

And Raph has moments where he had never felt so proud of his brother, the genius. Those moments are never clouded by any of Raph's mistakes. Those moments were entirely Don's. Completely of his brother's doing. Maybe that's why Raph is so appreciaive of them. He hadn't destroyed the moments and they didn't belong to him.

_Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
>I'll spill my heart for you<br>Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
>I'll spill my heart for you<br>Yeah I'd spill my heart!  
>Yeah I'd spill my heart for you!<em>

He remembers every screw-up. Every fight with everyone. He recalls the near-death experiences. He wishes he wasn't here.

_My hands are at your throat  
>And I think I hate you<br>We made the same mistakes  
>Mistakes like friends do<em>

Raph is fully aware when something is his fault. He knows when it isn't. Though he'd never admit it, he is also convinced that everything is his fault, every mistake he's made, every fall.

_My hands are at your throat  
>And I think I hate you<br>We made the same mistakes  
>Made the same mistakes<em>

He looks in the mirror. Raph's face distorts in disgust. Like it does every morning.

_Until the day I die  
>I'll spill my heart for you, for you<em>

Raph knew that he'd keep his brothers safe to his death. That neant that today would be the last day. He decides that he will no longer watch over them. He cant.

_Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
>I'll spill my heart for you, for you<em>

Raphael Hamato hates himself and loves his brothers.

_Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
>I'll spill my heart for you<em>

Raphael Hamato is not selfish.  
>He does what he thinks is right even if it isn't.<p>

_Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
>Until the day I die!<em>

Raphael Hamato falls limp to the cold floor.  
>The one that's as cold as his own heart.<p> 


End file.
